


Pokemario

by Litten123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: The complete original Pokemario.





	Pokemario

"T-thunder Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

It's all-or-nothing.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!"

"Ash Ketchum won the Alolan League!"

The sky darkens...

An airship lands.

Gym Leaders are kidnapped throughout all the regions.

Unknown to the Alolan league, cracks appear near the base of Mount Lanakila...

The mountain floats above a newly formed pool of lava...

"Bowser, should we invade?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"GO IDIOTS!"

"Okay!"

The mysterious figures fly towards the floating mountain.

They open the door to the pokemon league slowly.

"Next step, find the Elite Four members." Bowser flies away in his airship...

Inside the pokemon league...

"Ash can now challenge-wait... Everyone evacuate on a flying type!"

The mysterious figures break in.

"Hey Lola League! Who's the Lola Elite Four?" Lemmy says.

"Alola."

"Shut up."

Lemmy uses his wand on the announcer! By now, most of the league has escaped.

"Alola! Lola Alola!"

"Hah! Nice one Lemmy!" Morton says.

"Thanks Morton. Anyways, I guess we can just leave... This place in shambles!"

"What!" The remaining people try to escape, but Lemmy uses his wand!

"We're out of here!"

The two koopalings start to leave, while the league starts to crumble...

Ash Ketchum's still here, trying to fight back!

"Pikachu! Thunder bolt! Decidueye! Wait here! Incineroar! Fire Fang! Lycanroc! Stone Edge!"

"Gah!" Morton shouts.

Lemmy uses his wand on Ash's Incineroar and Lycanroc! The two pokemon are teleported to somewhere else!

"NO! Decidueye, get us out of here!" Decidueye uses Brave Bird to get Ash and Pikachu out!

"Ash! Come inside!" Delia, Ash's mom, said.

Decidueye brought Ash to his house.

On the TV...

"Kent O. here with some breaking news. Multiple Gym Leaders have been kidnapped-"

"Jo Toh here with more info than Kent! The missing Gym Leaders are; Gio Vanni, the Waterflower sisters, Erika Blue, Koga, Sabrina Psy, Falkner Fly, Bugsy Green, Chuck Starly, Roxanne Rock, Wattson Watterson, Elizabeth 'Liza' Craft, Candice Cane, Volkner Tric, Cilan and Cress Multi, Burgh Ice, Elesa Cress, Clay Dough, Skyla Ario, Draydon Drago, Viola Bugsy, Korrina Rink, Clemont Tric, Olympia Psy, and Wulfric Freeze."

"Wow Jo, I think that any gym leaders should be careful going outside. Anyways-"

Delia turns the TV off.

"That's... a lot of people..." Ash says.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"..."

Ash started crying. How was he supposed to react to 'About half the gym leaders have been kidnapped! A few of them are your friends! Also, two of your pokemon are missing!'?

"It's okay Ash... Let it out..."

They stayed there for a while, Ash hugging his mom and crying.

Gary stared at the TV.

"In other news, the Alolan League building has broken-"

What about Ash?

He heard knocking on the door.

"Professor Oak! Lemme in!"

Sure they were. Gary looked at his grandfather working in his lab.

"Who are you?"

"... _ Nurse Joy is a girl, she sure is fun! _ "

" _ But I like Jenny too! _ "

"Knock it off."

The door breaks. The two koopalings break in!

"Larry Koopa."

"Ludwig von Koopa! We're here for a... Gary Oak and Sam Oak?"

"Koopa? What type of pokemon's that? Hold on... I just need my pokedex..."

"No information available."

"What?"

"I got Sam!" Ludwig leaves... By jumping into the ceiling and breaking it.

"Okay. We can come back for Gary." Larry makes another hole in the ceiling and leaves.

Gary just blinks.

Brock was barricading the door with Flint.

He couldn't let his siblings be kidnapped!

Would Forrest be a target?

He was visiting home when he heard the news.

Suddenly, the barricade starts breaking!

"Wendy-O.-Koopa-here-for-Brock-Flint-and-Forrest-Harrison!" At least, that's what she tried to say.

What she sounded like was, 'Lend yo Koopa hair for Blockflint tand Forest hair so!'

"... What?" They say.

Wendy already kidnapped Forrest and now has kidnapped Brock and Flint!

"Project W.O.L.F.G.A.N.G. is a go!"

"Bowser, Project Woolly Orange Lance Fluff Guard Andy Noctowl Goofy, got the signal." A koopa says.

"Get the DNA. Also, what kind of name is that?"

"I dunno."

...

"Got it."

"Get the koopa."

...

"WTF Bowser!"

"Got it."

"Get the wand."

...

"Got it."

"Cauldron."

"Already here."

They throw the things the koopa collected into the cauldron.

The cauldron glows violet...

A tuft of violet hair pokes out of the cauldron!

"Wolfgang's the name! Balancing's my game!"

A koopaling with a violet upper head comes out of the cauldron!

"So... you modified a koopa?"

"Yep!"

"I... guess I can hang out with the captives... Can I have four spike bracelets?"

"I don't care."

Wolfgang walks through the dungeon with spike bracelets on his legs and arms. He also is carrying a tray that has a lot of toast, bacon, orange juice, water, waffles, and pancakes. The tray's big.

"Giovanni? Sounds Italian. Reminds me of Mario..."

He walks to Giovanni's cell.

"Breakfast."

"... I don't know who you guys are, but Team Rocket is going to attack this place."

"Sure they are."

He gives Giovanni a piece of toast. He walks to the Harrison's cell.

"..."

There's no one there...

He walks to the Waterflower's cell.

Only Misty's there...

"..."

"Breakfast."

"... Who are you? What do you want?"

"Wolfgang. I wanna give you some breakfast."

He gives her some pancakes, waffles, bacon, OJ, and toast.

He goes to each cell, greeted by 'Beep you!'s 'Why?'s '...'s and 'What do you want?'s.

He sits down and takes a nap.

WOLFGANG POV

I wake up from my nap...

To see a foot on top of my head!

"Wuh da Wuh? Wuh ah ya-? Geh oh!" I try to move... and fail.

"GO GO GO!" The person says... Wait.

"Ah ya cwazy!" I try to yell.

Don't they know what Bowser's going to do to them?

The person runs away. I follow them.

Spiky, brown hair... squinted eyes... I can tell Bowser who led the escape.

I accidentally bump into Kamek.

"The prisoners are trying to escape?"

"Yeah..."

"I can teleport you to Bowser."

"Okay."

I'm teleported to Bowser just as the prisoners reach Bowser.

"So... EXPLAIN!"

"I... I led the escape!"

"Your name?"

"K-korrina."

"LAST NAME?"

"R-rink."

Korrina gets teleported by Kamek into a cage...

An inch above lava.

"HOT!"

"She's alive. Don't worry." Kamek tells me.

Kamek teleports the cage away.

"Who really led the escape?"

"I did."

"Name?"

"Bugsy Green."

"Kamek!"

Kamek teleports Bugsy away.

"Brock Harrison, meet Kamek."

Kamek teleports us to a different room, then goes there.

Bugsy and Korrina are here?

Kamek uses his wand on Bugsy, Korrina, and Brock.

They glow orange.

"What to pick... Amazy Dayzee for Bugsy... Lakitu for Korrina... Albino Dino for Brock! Step back and cover you eyes Wolfgang."

I cover my eyes and step back.

"I teleported them back to their world. You can uncover your eyes now."

"Okay."

I uncover my eyes.

"Why did you teleport them back to their world?"

"How would people react to a walking flower, a tortoise in a cloud throwing spiky-shelled tortoises, and a dinosaur?"

"Oh..."

"Anyways, I sent Bowser's forces to their world."

"Okay."

"Watch the prisoners for a while."

"Okay."

ASH POV

"..."

I'm trying to stop the tears but I can't.

I suddenly hear banging on the door!

"Pikachu, prepare a thunder bolt. Decidueye, Brave Bird."

"Pika."

"Decidueye."

I open the door...

"Roar?"

"PIKACHU!"

"DECIDUEYE!"

"ROAR!"

I look at the thing.

A... dinosaur pokemon?

"Roar..."

"..."

I throw a pokeball at it.

'click'

"...I caught it?"

WOLFGANG POV

Kamek really hates the prisoners.

"Wulfric! How about an Ice Bro!" Kamek teleported away.

"Viola! Piranha Plant!" Then again.

"Elizabeth! Dragoneel!" Again.

"Drayden! Blue Lava Bubble!" Again.

"Olympia, Chain Chomp for you!" Again.

Kamek told me, Iggy, and Roy to go find 'Iris Dragyn', 'Dawn Berlitz', 'May Sapphire', 'Serena Yvonne', and 'Gary Oak'.

"Newbie, Iggy, I declare myself the leader of this mini group!"

"Don't care Roy. Anywaves, to... Can-toe!"

"Iggy, we're going to Hoenn."

"Right Wolfy! To Hoenn!"

IN LITTLEROOT TOWN...

"Dawn and May should be-?" Roy bumps... into Larry?

"Hey guys. Me and Lemmy are here to capture the remaining Gym leaders and the Elite four."

"Hi!" Lemmy waves from behind a building.

We walk to May's house. Lemmy explained that May's related to Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader.

"One..." Larry starts.

"Two..." Lemmy continues.

"Tres..." Iggy continues.

"Four..." I continue.

"Five!" Roy opens the door!

"Venusaur, grab them with Vine Whip! Mega-Blaziken, BLAZE KICK!"

We get tangled in multiple vines! Then me and Iggy get kicked in the face!

"HEY! NO ONE KICKS IGGY AND WOLFY!" Iggy grabs his wand and uses it on the 'Venusaur' and 'Mega-Blaziken'.

They look at each other for a bit. The 'Venusaur' becomes a Spiny, and the 'Mega-Blaziken' is teleported to the castle.

"SPINY!" The spiny runs towards us... and trips on a rock.

"..." The person who told the pokemon to attack tries to close the door, but Roy already has Norman and a little boy.

"Max!"

Iggy teleports Norman away. Iggy points his wand towards 'Max'.

"I don't know what magic this might be, but stay back!" Iggy charges up some magic. The girl starts crying.

She reaches for a pokeball. Iggy uses his wand on Max.

Max becomes a... White Magikoopa?

"..." Iggy teleports Max to the castle.

"M-m-m-m-m-m..."

Iggy looks at the girl... and teleports her to the castle. He then teleports all of the other people inside of the house to the castle.

I think I saw this 'Dawn' person start running out of the house just as they was teleported.

"Let it gooooooooooooo, Let's goooooooooooooooooooo!" Iggy teleports me and Roy to the...

CASTELIA CITY

"U.N.O.V.A! The United Nation Of Vacation Activities!" Iggy teleported here and started running around.

"Really?" I ask.

"Could be."

"Guys. Iris should be visiting the gym." Roy runs to an area, we follow behind.

"Attention, Attention. Suspicious people spotted near the gym. Attack with caution." What was that?

Roy drags me and Iggy into the gym.

"STOP! Dragonite-?" A girl with purple hair searches for her pokeball... Roy has all of her pokemon.

Roy grabs the girl and has Iggy teleport her and her pokemon away.

Iggy teleports us away.

LUMIOSE CITY

"Is that Serena~?" Iggy asks, looking at a honey blonde girl near a tower.

"Yeah." 5 seconds later, she's sent to the castle.

"I got a Braixen! Your name's Boostina! Boost for short." Iggy grabs the Braixen's pokeball. He releases the Braixen.

She attacks Iggy, or at least tries to before he grabs a Chain-Chomp leash from his shell and wraps it around the Braixen's tail.

Roy grabs another pokeball and claims it as his own.

"Sylveon."

"Hmm... Koopeon."

Iggy ties a leash to Koopeon.

I grab the last pokeball.

"Pancham. Cham."

"Hmm... Pancham... Kung-foo."

Iggy ties a leash to Kung-foo.

BOWSER'S CASTLE

We get teleported to an area with eight doors, four on each side.

"Iggy's room's over there, on the lowest right side, Wendy's room's right next to Iggy's, Larry's room's right next to Wendy's, Lemmy's next to Larry's, Morton's across from Iggy, I'm next to Morton, Ludwig's next to me, and Bowser Jr. is next to Ludwig. Where do you want to sleep?"

"Iggy's room, I guess."

"Okay."

I walk to Iggy's room.

There's a blue mat on the floor in the far right corner, a TV on a small desk in the far left corner, a desk in the middle of the right side, and a fridge on the other side of the desk.

Iggy's on the mat. Iggy turns on the TV.

"-breaking news. More Gym Leaders have been kidnapped, this time others have been caught in the misfortune. We-"

"Jo Toh here. I have more info than Kent. The missing people are; Brock, Flint, and Forrest Harrison, Norman, May, and Maxwell Sapphire, The Elite fours of all of the regions except Alola, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Dragyn, and Serena Yvonne. Kent, what do you have to say about this?"

"I think that the regions are in danger. The Elite Four have been kidnapped! PANIC!"

"Kent, I would recommend a place for people to stay.

"Umm... Ransei?"

"Well, you heard it here folks, Kent suggest Ransei."

"On to sports-"

Iggy turns off the TV.

"Night!"

_ (AN; HAPPY NEW YEAR!) _

"Jessie, James, wake up!"

'Jessie' punched Meowth.

"... Oww! Guys, da boss has been kidnapped, what da we do!"

They were hiding in an abandoned road.

"Ditto!"

'Jessie' became a purple blob.

Meowth backed into a corner. Ditto grabbed the cat and turned around.

"Iggy, I found the cat!"

Meowth was knocked out.

**POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON**

MEOWTH POV

Wuh? Where? What am I?

_ "A Meowth, idiot." _

I blink multiple times.

"Meowth... Who are you?"

_ "I'm... alsomissing memories... Do you remember a Jessie or Team Rocket?" _

No... wait...

I start remembering someone...

Prepare for trouble!

And make it double!

To protect the world from devestation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth, that's right!

...

Someone appears next to me.

"... Meowth..." That voice...

"James..."

We stay silent for a while...

The room has a window and a blue mat.

I look out of the window, we're in the air.

"Jessie..."

Someone bangs on the door.

"MEOWTH, HOLD ME!" James jumps on my back... and disappears?

"Meowth, open the door.

_ "RUN!" _

I jump out the window.

This was a stupid idea.

My tail gets caught on something.

"Wha? Get off my fishing line!" A... tortoise... in a cloud yells at us.

"Wait! Can ya take us to land?"

"... Okay."

_ WOLFGANG POV _

Bowser gave me a Koopa Clown Car! He sent me and the other koopalings to capture a ten-year-old boy.

"Okay. Does anyone remember the name of this kid?" Ludwig asks us. The answer's no.

He sighs.

"Well, I remember that the kid's from Pepper Town!" Iggy shouts.

"I don't think Pepper Town exists." Roy says.

"Pallet Town. The kid's from Pallet Town." Wendy rolls her eyes.

We head towards Kanto.

_ PALLET TOWN _

"OKAY, EVERYONE UNLOCK YOUR DOORS!" Iggy starts punching a house.

He breaks the wall and moves on to the inside. I take a look at the person.

People, actually. They look terrified.

"Um, are any of you ten?" I ask. The three people shake their heads.

"NEXT HOUSE!" Iggy starts punching the next house.

This time, Iggy gets shocked after a few punches!

"... OWW!"

"Who are you?" I ask, sounding braver than I actually am.

"I think you're looking for me." Someone shouts.

"Can you step outside?"

I hear a sigh. The person steps outside.

"ME!"

The person sends out two pokemon.

"Decidueye!"

"Pikachu!"

Wendy prepares her wand, but Iggy stops her.

"Go, Boost!"

I follow his lead.

"Go Kung-foo!"

Roy sends out Koopeon.

The person looks at our pokemon.

"What did you do with her?" He growls.

Roy smirks.

"Koopeon, Moonblast!"

Koopeon uses Moonblast on the person. Huh, I would think that she would be more reluctant...

"I was up training these pokemon all night! They only listen to us!" Roy answers my question.

"Grr... Pikachu, Thunder! Decidueye, Brave Bird!"

"Kung-foo, Protect!"

"Cham!"

Kung-foo blocks the Brave Bird!

"Now Sky Uppercut!"

I hope he has the right ability...

"EYE!" The move hits!

"..." The person's looking down...

He looks at me.

"Pikachu, redirect Thunder to... the blue haired one."

"GAH!" The attack hits Ludwig!

"Boost, MAGIBLAST!" Iggy shouts.

Boostina prepares a Fire Blast, Iggy uses his wand on it.

The attack hits all three of them.

They faint.

"Can we go now?" Lemmy asks.

"Maybe we should get his mom." Morton suggests.

"Got her." Larry walks out of the house with a knocked out lady.

_ BOWSER'S CASTLE, ASH POV _

Gray bricks... Where am I?

Are my pokemon with me? I check.

"Yes!" I open the two pokeballs.

"Pikapi?"

"Deci?"

I hug my two pokemon. There has to be a way out of here...

Wait... I have a third pokeball? Oh yeah, that weird thing I caught... Maybe I should leave it there.

I still feel hurt... I close my eyes.

_ WOLFGANG POV _

"So troops, tell me your reports." Bowser tells us.

"Umm, we've successfully captured Littleroot, New Bark..." A Koopa lists towns off.

"We have successfully captured half of Alola." A Pokey says.

"Why didn't you take over all of it?" Bowser growls.

"Umm... An 'Aether Foundation' defeated many of us. They... are testing ways to defeat us... But, we have captured almost all of the pokemon in Alola!"

"Okay... Shy Guys and Piranha Plants!"

"We have captured Hoenn!" A Shy Guy says.

"Nice. Jr, Beetles?"

"Umm... We've captured two main regions. Not Kanto or Kalos." A Buzzy Beetle says.

"Okay. Koopalings?"

"We captured the people." I say.

"FANTASTIC! Okay, all of you, conquer Alola and Ransei, and rescue the Pokeys! Here are some maps. You can call the Magikoopas if you're in trouble." Bowser gives us maps and leaves.

_ ALOLA, AETHER PARIDISE _

We enter the area.

"So, you have come..." A woman says.

"T-the president!" A pokey says.

"Go, Mismagius!"

"Mag!"

The pokemon uses a fire attack on us!

The Pokeys are knocked out!

"Grr... I don't like to do this, but you've forced me to..." Ludwig pulls out his wand. He charges up his wand so much that it catches on fire. The fire's blue.

Ludwig turns around and the magic hits a wall. The wall becomes a bunch of fire bars!

"Get the Pokeys and get out!" Lemmy takes charge.

The president looks around.

"No... Lillie, Gladion, get out!" She tries to run away, but Larry catches her with his magic.

"Stay!" He seems to have trouble trying to hold her in place.

We've gotten the Pokeys out.

"You mean these two?" Iggy's holding two people with his magic.

"..." She's silent.

Iggy teleports them away. We escape the burning area.

The rest of Alola's easy to conquer. A few pokemon here, a few people there...

_ BOWSER'S CASTLE _

Ransei was easy too. We should them some Kalos pokemon and they gave up.

I head to Iggy's room.

"So, you're sleeping here again?" He turns on the news.

"Yeah." I turn my attention to the TV.

"K-kent O. here... Johto and Kanto have decided to team up with the people conquering the other regions after seeing what happened to the Aether Foundation... The building was burned down. The president, Lusamine barely made it out... Why Jo's not here, she was visiting the area during the..." Kent walks away, his appearance revealed!

"HE'S A KOOPA!" We shout!

Kent looks at the camera. "I've successfully tricked you guys. Lusamine's with us! My name's not Kent O, it's Kent! Jo's on my side! Let me tell you something, that news was mostly true. Kanto and Johto have been conquered by the Koopa Troop! Bowser wants to turn all of you humans into warriors!"

The TV goes static.

_ THE NEXT DAY... _

I walk to a specific cell.

Ash... So that's the kid's name!

"What do you want?" Ash asks me.

"Umm... do you want to come with me to Bowser? He's making more prisoners his warriors... You're probably next anyways..." I grab his arm.

Ash glares at me. "You're going to force me to go. So, yeah, I guess."

We walk to Bowser's place.

"So, what do you want to be?" Kamek asks.

"Pick out of this list." Bowser hands Ash a list with pictures and summaries on each of them.

"... I want a mixture." Ash says.

"What ones?" Kamek asks.

"... Pokio... Ty-foo... Chain Chomp."

"Okay."

Kamek uses his wand on Ash.

He becomes a modified Pokio, with a body structure similar to a Trumbeak, the coloring and features of a Pokio, a Chain Chomp on his tail, and he's surrounded by clouds.

"..."

"Well?" Kamek asks.

"What do you want me to do?"

"... You aren't mad?" Larry asks.

"No..."

Ash smirks.

"I'M FURIOUS! You had the nerve to  _ touch  _ Serena! You had the nerve to kidnap my friends!"

Ash stops. I notice one of his pokeballs wiggle.

"My friends... Why... WHY DID YOU HURT THEM!"

"We...didn't hurt your close friends..." I say... I think he's way too angry...

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU IDIOTS! YOU! I-"

He looks depressed...

"... I don't care anymore... You've taken away most of my friends, pokemon, and family... You know what... I... join you..."

What? The guy that was screaming at us? Wants to join our side?

"I give up. What do you want me to do?"

"... Call me King Bowser." Bowser smirks.

"Okay, King Bowser, should I convince the others to join your side?"

"Yep!"

Ash walks away.

"Watch the kid." Bowser tells me and Larry.

  
  


Well, time to report to Bowser. That... went well.

"REALLY? Well, time to go to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Bowser walks to a window. "Years and years of trying to take over that STUPID place... and we've already taken over a planet... Capture the princess a bunch of times? Mario. Up the challenge of the previous areas before the castle? Mario. Send my oldest kid to stop Mario? Mario and FLUDD. Become giant and spread stars all over the galaxy? Mario and Luma. Destroy most of the area leading to the castle and force the townsfolk to rebuild the areas brick-by-brick and kidnap the princess? Mario, Yamamura, and Mary O! Other times? Mario, Cappy, Luigi, others! Every time, that plumber's there!"

Bowser turns around.

"But now, Mario's no chance against us! I can take over the kingdom!"

"Already done." Ash says.

"..." Bowser falls out of the window!

"GAH!" Kamek catches Bowser with his magic!

"Oww!" Bowser kicks us out! Almost all of us except Kamek!

"Crap! Your shell spikes are pointy!" Lemmy lands on top of me!

I think I see Ash smirking before the door closes!

Larry goes next on the door.

"... Take over... Fuck you Bowser... Yelling..." Larry mumbles.

"RAH!" Iggy starts punching the door. Morton starts punching the wall. Soon, all of us are trying to enter.

"COME ON! OPEN!" Wendy slowly stops pounding the poor wall.

"I don't wanna lose daddy..." She starts crying...

I look at her. "We won't. We'll... We'll get in!" I hope that's true...

"ALRIGHT! Koopa and Pokey Troops, help my siblings break that door! Magikoopas, help them break the door and make sure the prisoners don't escape! I'll help my siblings!" Bowser Jr. commands.

"One..." A blue-shelled Koopa starts.

The wall and door start to crack!

"Dos..." Iggy... counts.

They crack more!

"THREE!" We shout as the wall falls apart! Bowser and Kamek are on the ground!

"Grr... I hate you Ash. Now, time for Plan B!" Iggy points his wand at Bowser. The other koopalings, besides me, do the same.

"Hmph! Well, Ash left. He's going to Bowser's Kingdom." Kamek gets up and dusts himself off. "Most of the prisoners managed to escape as well..." Another voice says. The voice is feminine.

"K-kammy?" Kamek looks shocked.

"Yeah. Anyways, you kids'll need help reviving Bowser." Kammy uses her wand on Bowser. He slowly starts getting up...

"..."

"Dad?" Bowser Jr. asks.

"WHERE'S ASH?" Bowser punches a wall.

"In your Kingdom. Also, most of the prisoners escaped." Kamek explains to Bowser.

"Okay. Koopalings, Jr, check on the prisoners. Troops, Kamek, Kammy, when we get there, find Ash. I know a book where we can trap that kid and his friends..."

"OKAY!" We shout.

The airship's on it's way to Bowser's Kingdom.

The prisoners left are Misty, Serena, Gio, and Clemont. Misty, Serena, and Clemont said something about them not wanting to go with 'that Ash' and Giovanni because he's the leader of a 'Team Rocket' and Ash didn't like that...

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Bowser shouts.

I stare at the ceiling... Why did Ash have to take it this far?

_ BOWSER'S KINGDOM _

"Okay, Kammy got the book and Ash is busy in MY castle. Magikoopa's, lure Ash out." Bowser commands.

The Magikoopas successfully lure Ash out.

Ash glares at us.

"GUYS, COME OUT!" He shouts. The prisoners run out of the castle!

Bowser smirks. "I've got you this time!" He opens the book, and it sucks the prisoners and Ash into it! Ash looked surprised...

The book closes. "Come on, let's go." Bowser walks to the castle.

_ PAPER BOWSER'S KINGDOM, ASH POV _

WHAT? How did that idiot trick me? ... I could train for a while...

_ Once upon a time, there was a kid named Ash Ketchum. _

_ Ash helped save his world multiple times. _

_ But one day, before he could battle the Alolan Elite Four, some koopalings attacked. _

_ Two of Ash's pokemon were stolen, many gym leaders and all of the Elite Four members were kidnapped... _

_ Ash couldn't take it. He became... darker... He was transformed by Kamek to become one of Bowser's minions... _

_ He beat up the Koopa King. Luckily, the koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Kammy Koopa revived Bowser. _

_ They tracked Ash to Bowser's Kingdom. Bowser managed to trap Ash inside of a book. _

_ The book led to another world. A world full of paper people... _

_ Ash began to train... He began to gain mysterious powers... _

_ The powers of the seasons... _

_ Paper Mario: The Seasonal Diamonds _   
  



End file.
